


單人沙發

by sosingsing



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosingsing/pseuds/sosingsing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>沙發是未重遇巴奇前就有的，於是他們在上面來了一發，PWP(如果我說是包子的慶生文肯定是屁話，我只是個愛寫PWP的壞人而已。)</p>
    </blockquote>





	單人沙發

**Author's Note:**

> 沙發是未重遇巴奇前就有的，於是他們在上面來了一發，PWP(如果我說是包子的慶生文肯定是屁話，我只是個愛寫PWP的壞人而已。)

無論以前還是現在，巴奇都喜歡看見史蒂夫休閑在家的樣子，在家裡他就不是美國隊長，他只是識於微時的好友，他只是那個多次拯救了他又愛和他拌嘴的布魯克林男孩，所以當巴奇看見半躺半坐在那張深藍色單人沙發上看書的史蒂夫時，他忍不住走過去坐到他身上，史蒂夫連頭都沒抬起，但他嘴角在笑，他在看《飄》。

「你怎麼老愛看愛情小說？」

「這不只是愛情小說。」

「但包含大量愛情成分，我記得你以前就愛看那些富家女愛上窮小子的電影，看來我們的美國隊長內心深處有個浪漫夢想？」

「說得不錯，而且我的夢想最近實現了。」

「實現了？」

「你想知道那個富家女是誰？」

巴奇皺起眉頭，史蒂夫早就把小說放到一邊，手突然攀上巴奇的腋窩抓他癢，被抓的人幾乎笑著彈起來，史蒂夫不讓他離開，借著巴奇起來的千鈞一髮跪起用腳箝實對方的大腿，抓癢強制地進行著，巴奇一邊掙扎一邊笑。

「停停！哈哈⋯⋯哈哈！停！史蒂夫！」

史蒂夫稍為停止，巴奇凝望他，當身下的人伸長頸時，史蒂夫馬上低頭吻了他，但這個吻只維持了幾秒就被巴奇的報復行動打斷了，他用金屬手抓住史蒂夫的手腕，然後用另一隻手抓史蒂夫的腋窩，金髮男人笑了，其實他沒有巴奇那麼怕癢，只是被對方的報復行為逗笑了。

「居然這麼大膽？」作為反報復，史蒂夫只好對巴奇的腋窩發動總攻擊，直至身下的人把眼淚都笑出來，他才停下來，掙扎得累了的巴奇喘着氣，史蒂夫趁機繼續剛才的吻，對方也任他吻著，而金屬手終於老實的放對了地方，解開了皮帶，伸進去撫摸史蒂夫的東西，史蒂夫的嘴唇溜過巴奇的臉頰和下巴，一直到頸項，手也隔著休閒褲服務著巴奇，那東西漸漸被他摸出了形狀時，他們幫對方快速脫下上衣和褲子，衣衫被草草扔在地上，他們再次接吻。

「富家女今天會熱情一點，窮小子不介意？」巴奇伸手摸到地上褲子的口袋，拿出了潤滑劑和避孕套，重新坐到他身上。

史蒂夫挑挑眉：「你在家裡隨身攜帶潤滑劑？」

「因為富家女有安全意識。」巴奇把避孕套拋給史提夫，自己則把潤滑劑塗進屁眼內，史蒂夫把手指插進巴奇的屁眼，他發現他的手指和巴奇的手指幾乎滑了進去，這動作令巴奇吸了口大氣，不是因為不適，更多是因為被史蒂夫發現了秘密。

「你剛才在房間裡幹甚麼？」

巴奇咬咬嘴唇，他抽出史蒂夫濕淋淋的手指，吻了下去：「我做好我應該做的，你也要盡你的本份，隊長。」

史蒂夫的東西其實早已硬得指向天花板，他毫無難度的戴上套子，巴奇立即把屁股湊上去，坐下的瞬間二人都發出了呻吟。

巴奇扶著梳化的靠背，一上一下的吞吐那大傢伙，他順著想要的節奏似是操著自己，逼得自己忍不住舒服的輕哼，史蒂夫呼吸粗重，間中挺動屁股，深深的操進巴奇體內，讓巴奇舒服得失去理智。

「我來吧。」史蒂夫把他按躺，頭枕在扶手上，再次進入前，他用頭部拍打他的入口，那裡早已黏黏糊糊，巴奇不禁收攏了大腿，史蒂夫如願的進入了他，開始抽插，他的東西比起剛才更硬了，一下下擦到巴奇的敏感點，巴奇只能順著史蒂夫的節奏叫著，此時他的手準備套弄巴奇的傢伙，巴奇想要制止卻來不及，手指碰到的瞬間巴奇叫了出來：「操！」陰莖早已一發不可收拾的吐出精液，射到史蒂夫的肚皮上，史蒂夫沒有放過因高潮而失神的巴奇，他加快了速度和力度，隔了一會，邊進進出出邊射了精。

二人就著蜷曲擁抱的姿勢休息了幾分鐘，史蒂夫先起來，用面紙抺了巴奇陰莖和身上的精液，然後才到淋浴間處理自己的，巴奇聽到他快速的沖了身，再出來時已換上另一套家居服，並拿了樽裝水遞給他，巴奇接過後喝了幾口，史蒂夫執拾了地上的衣服，隨便掛到餐椅的椅背上，他留意到巴奇的傢伙終於乖乖伏在主人的大腿上。

「今晚不出去了？」

巴奇搖搖頭：「留在家吧。」

史蒂夫喝了那瓶水，巴奇忍不住感嘆：「我愛死了這張沙發。」

 

fin


End file.
